A stabilization coupling for both sides of a rotatable clamp block features the tensile strength to withstand forces resulting from the arched coupling interfacing between the rotatable block and the corresponding chassis, as does a traditional rotatable clamp coupling mechanism, but is further reinforced with a stabilization structure on either side thereof to substantially enhance axial traction occasioned by the irregularity of an object being clamped. The enhanced axial traction provides an advantage over the coupling structure of any similarly configured conventional mechanism. Other advantages include compactness, convenience and ease of processing, assembly, and servicing. The device finds extensive application in benchtop vices, mechanical vices of a hardware mechanic""s trade or of a carpenter""s trade, carpenter""s consoles, clamping structures in various hand clamps, wrench tools, robot arms, as well as measuring tools or clamping implements which must be held in place while being rotated.